villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Monroe Republic
The Monroe Republic is the political entity that controls the Chicago area after the blackout. It is named after its President and General, Sebastian "Bass" Monroe. The President has complete control over cities and other small villages giving up their crops as a form of tax to the militias. This organization consists of about 15 members. It is illegal for civilians to own weapons, specifically firearms, and any flags that are not the official flag of the Monroe Republic (including the American flag). Sometime after the Blackout, Sebastian Monroe and Miles Matheson together established the Monroe Republic as a way to police the ruins of America after being plunged into chaos. Miles assumes the post of Commanding General of the militia. At an unknown point, Miles leaves the position of general of the militia and later becomes a fugitive. Politics Despite Sebastian Monroe having the title of 'President', the Republic appears to be a dictatorship. This is supported by the lack of elections or even the mention of such. Citizens of the Republic's have to pay taxes in the form of either money or crops. Failure to do so often results in prison sentences. Individual rights are greatly curtailed, and the Militia frequently detains people for no reason at all, often without so much as an explanation. Militia The Monroe Militia operates with impunity in an undefined area that includes the wreckage of Chicago, Illinois. The name suggests that it was organized by Bass Monroe, although he was in South Carolina at the time of The Blackout. The Militia itself appears to mimic of the hierarchy of the United States military. Captain Tom Neville leads a company with several non-commissioned officers and enlisted soldiers rounding out the group. Captain Neville's status as an insurance adjuster prior to the Blackout would suggest that not all Militia soldiers are trained military personnel. Due to the Monroe Republic's dictatorship status, it is likely that most soldiers are either conscripts (forced against their will to serve) or mercenary volunteers (enlisting for better food and the right to wield power). It is unknown how large the Monroe Republic Militia is currently. However, several subtle hints suggest that it numbers in the thousands. In addition to standard front-line troops, the Militia uses undercover agents for certain missions, such as ferreting out rebels or retrieving important objects. Jason Neville was revealed to be one such agent by Miles Matheson, and Sergeant Wheatley became one in order to infiltrate the West Chester chapter of the Rebellion. Mia Clayton worked for the Militia as well but did so against her will. Very much later the Monroe Militia sees a wave of defections starting with Miles Matheson followed by Jim Hudson later Jason Neville followed by his father Tom Neville. Geography As indicated by a map in Monroe's office, the Monroe Republic controls the northeastern United States, with its northern border at the Great Lakes and the Saint Lawrence River, its western border on the Mississippi River, its eastern border at the Atlantic Ocean, and its southern border at the Ohio, Tug and Roanoke Rivers. The Monroe Republic consists of the entirety of the states of Wisconsin, Illinois, Michigan, Indiana, Pennsylvania, New York, Vermont, New Hampshire, Maine, Ohio, Connecticut, West Virginia, Rhode Island, Massachusetts, Delaware, New Jersey, and Maryland, most of Virginia and part of North Carolina north of the Roanoke River. The Canadian provinces of New Brunswick, Nova Scotia and Quebec south of the St. Lawrence River are also part of the Republic. The capital is located at Independence Hall in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The walls around the city are 30 feet high, with machine gun emplacements. The only other entrance is through the old SEPTA tunnels, but they are heavily mined. Monroe's main research and development center is at Willow Grove, Pennsylvania, where he keeps a fleet of at least six UH-1 Iroquois helicopters. It seems Monroe has another base in Boston as mentioned by Neville. Text of The Baltimore Act It shall be unlawful for any citizen of the Monroe Republic to buy, sell, own or transport any firearm, except that of the loyal militia. Destruction The Monroe Republic eventually was destroyed along with the Georgia Federation After Randall Flynn launched ICBMs at Atlanta, Georgia and Philadelphia, Pennsylvania from The Tower, destroying the capitol, killing thousands of Militia soldiers, knocking Monroe out of power, and permanently wiping the Monroe Republic out of existence. Thus leaving the East Coast clear for the Patriots to take over. Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Military Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Corrupt Officials